La Cita
by Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H
Summary: ..2da.. parte subida! .. el final! ...." -Pasa y siéntate –no se movio Duo- al fin ya estas aquí que mas te da " .... espero reviews! ..)
1. Default Chapter

"LA CITA"  
  
By Oriko Asakura-Tao  
  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
  
Lemon , angst , AU ,  
  
"pensamientos"  
  
-dialogo-  
  
Heero x Duo, Trowa x Duo x Wufei  
  
1x2 , 3x2x5  
  
CAPITULO I .- La Cita – parte 1 –  
  
En la habitación de un hotel , dos personas se encuentran semidesnudos, uno de larga trenza , ojos violeta delicadamente perfecto y el otro cabello negro, igual que sus ojos con características chinas , se acariciaban y se besaban mutuamente con desesperación ... dos horas después ... el mismo chico de cabellera larga, iba por la calle caminando , sonriendo a todo el mundo , tras caminar cinco minutos mas ; se paro frente a un departamento , lo suficientemente grande para que vivieran unas cuatro personas ... pero solo vivían dos ... sacando la lleva de su pantalón , la introdujo en la cerradura para que luego de un chasquido , girara la perilla y se abriera; con toda la calma del mundo , camino buscando a la otra persona , la cocina ... nada ... la sala ... nada ... el comedor ... nada ... ; e inmediatamente se acordo del lugar donde podria estar ... el estudio ...camino con pasos seguros hacia alla , abrio lentamente la puerta y ahí estaba , tecleando en la computadora , un proyecto de seguro , penso ... se puso frente a el ...  
  
heero!!  
  
Veo que regresaste , te tardaste – mirándolo fijamente  
  
Un poquito ... vamos a comer vale?  
  
Espera tengo que terminar este proyecto , no tardo  
  
Bien , vere que hay  
  
Saliendo por donde entro, dejando en silencio aquella habitación , se quedo heero , pensativo , no estaba haciendo el proyecto ... estaba viendo otra cosa que se referia a su querido y amado esposo Duo ...  
  
Caida la noche , se reflejaba en la pared dos sombras , una acostada y la otra encima moviéndose rítmicamente ... Heero estaba acostado y veia como Duo subia y bajaba en sus caderas , su cabello suelto moviéndose al compas que el cuerpo de el , era una vista digna de verse .... todo era perfecto ... todo? ... no lo sabia ...  
  
Pasaron los dias , Heero lo notaba , sabia que algo andaba mal con Duo ... lo sentia extraño ... por otra parte Duo estaba cambiado, este a veces estaba alegres , a veces no ...cambiaba de humor muy rapidamente ...  
  
... la vida de Duo , para él , era suficiente caminaba hacia el hotel , donde veria a su amante desconocido , habia recibido una carta con un verso , eso no le sorprendia a él , todos con los que se veia , le escribian un verso y hasta debajo de la hoja la dirección del hotel donde se verian ... una cita ...solamente se preguntaban sus nombres , nada mas ... eso era el trato ... solo ser amantes por una noche; raras veces repetia con el mismo ... no se sentia mal al engañar a Heero , ni siquiera lo recordaba cuando estaba con su amante; amaba a Heero pero aun asi lo engañaba ... lo engañaba con cualquier desconocido ... el primer hombre que pasara .. rio irónicamente ... alzo la vista y pudo distinguir el hotel ...  
  
... entro a la habitación 52 esa era la que habia escrito , subio por el elevador hasta el quinto piso , 46 ... 48 ... 50 ... 52! , esa era , otra noche de sexo salvaje , con un desconocido de solo pensarla , le excitaba ... camino toco y abrio un lindo joven de ojos verdes , alto y atlético , se sonrieron ... con una seña de su amante Duo entro ...el ambiente era perfecto , suave musica , luz tenue ... camino hasta la cama , se sento , alzo la vista para mirarlo...  
  
-hola me llamo Duo – extendiéndole la mano  
  
-si , lo se- agarrandolo y con su mano izquierda lo alzo y le apreto una nalga ... Duo un poco sorprendido un poco excitado  
  
-ah ... si , y como lo sabes? .pregunto pasando su mano por la espalda de este  
  
-por que yo se lo dije- dijo una voz conocida para Duo ... volteo y saliendo de la oscuridad estaba su antiguo amante  
  
-Wufei!!! , pero que rayos – volteándose y dándole la espalda a Trowa  
  
-vamos , Duo , esto va a ser un trio  
  
-pero ... –no pudo continuar ya que el chico de ojos verdes le empezo a besar el cuello , y acariciándole las nalgas ... Duo no pudo evitar gemir- ah .. y tu ... quien eres? –pregunto  
  
me llamo Trowa ... Trowa Barton, precioso  
  
... no hubo mas palabras , Trowa se ocupaba del cuerpo de atrás de Duo y Wufei de enfrente ... magistralmente Duo acariciaba su pecho desnudo de Wufei , él le desabrochaba la camisa , wufei chupo los pezones haciendo gemir a Duo , mientras Trowa besaba su cuello y con sus manos desabrochaba el pantalón de Duo , cuando hubo logrado esto paso su mano y empezo a masajear el miembro de Duo, con la otra mano Trowa se quitaba toda su ropa , con una mirada que le hizo a wufei , acostaron a Duo en la cama completamente desnudo , Trowa se hinco y se metio el miembro semidespierto de Duo a la boca, este gimio al contacto y con su mano izquierda agarro la cabeza de este y empezo a acelerar el ritmo , Wufei que estaba en la cabeza de Duo empezo a desabrocharse el pantalón , después de unos segundos , quedo igual que los otros , desnudos ... Duo miro lo que Wufei queria hacer y sonrio maliciosamente , y agarro sin previo aviso sorprendiendo a Wufei su miembro y se lo metio a la boca , moviéndose rítmicamente ... en esa habitación solo se oian gemidos ... después de un rato ... Trowa poseia a Duo de frente , veia como gemia , su cabello desparramado en la cama , sus mejillas rojas y sudadas , sus manos aferrándose a sus hombros sus piernas abiertas para que a Trowa se le facilitaran mas las cosas , mientras tanto Wufei se preparaba para penetrar a Duo por la parte de atrás , hizo que pararan aquellos dos , wufei se acosto boca arriba y hizo que Duo se sentara en él penetrándolo haciendo que Duo gimiera, acto seguido Trowa se coloco encima y continuo con lo de antes ... Duo gemia y pensaba que esta era la mejor cita que habia tenido ... una hora mas tarde se despidan los tres .. .con una adios y una sonrisa se despedia de sus amantes , pero antes de abrir la puerta ...  
  
-espero que repitamos esto , precioso –dijo Trowa restregándose en la parte de atrás de Duo  
  
-claro .. cuando quieran-volteandose y dándole un beso en la boca- nos vemos pronto , entonces  
  
-claro- contesto Wufei  
  
...caminaba sonriente hacia el departamento que compartia con Heero  
  
Pasaron los dias ... cierto dia , cuando Duo se encontraba solo le llego una carta de un futuro amante , la abrio ...  
  
"... te amo con pasión , me pareces una fruta prohibida .. por ti daria todo . quiero que seamos un poco amantes un poco novios , quiero amarte con pasión desmedida , amaneciendo con la luz del sol ...dale a mi vida la inmensa dicha de tu presencia , para hacerme feliz siempre, seras mi amante , mi compañero , mi novio, mi amigo ... todo .. al verte senti en mi corazon el amor , al verte reir no pude aguantar las ganas de vivir contigo , de llevarte a la luna todas las noches , hundirme en el embrujo de tus ojos , en mi mente siempre estas y hasta ahora he tenido el valor suficiente para escribirte esta carta ... espero vengas .. estare hoy a las ocho de la noche en el Hotel S & J .. aviación 22.. no faltes...  
con cariño , tu futuro amante "  
  
Duo releyo la carta varias veces , era la primera vez que alguien de sus amantes le escribiera algo tan hermoso .. pero como le diria a Heero que tenia que salir tan tarde, .... a las pocas horas Heero regresaba al departamento , busco a Duo y lo vio sentado en el sofa viendo la tele , se pregunto si el .. no .. dejémoslo ...  
  
-Duo , vine y me voy regreso como a las once , vas a salir?  
  
-por que regresas a esa hora? –pregunto entres sorprendido y alegre  
  
-el proyecto tiene que darse hoy y solo falta la ultima etapa , vine por unas cosas y me voy  
  
– caminando a la habitación y gritando para que Duo lo oyera- VAS A SALIR , DUO??  
  
. NO , NO CREO TE ESPERO PARA QUE CENEMOS JUNTOS , ESTA BIEN , HEERO?  
  
-...  
  
-heero?- asomándose a la habitación  
  
-eh .. si , no te oi , Duo- dándole un beso - me voy , adios,- abriendo la puerta , después olo silencio ... Duo espero una media hora mas por si regresaba , a las siete empezo a vestirse y partir a la cita ...  
  
las ocho de la noche en punto , el joven esperaba sentado en la cama , a que el viniera , esa seria una noche que no olvidaria ... ocho y cinco tocaron a la puerta , el joven se puso nervioso , respiro hondo , giro la perilla , se oyo un chasquido en camara lenta se abrio la puerta y ahí estaba hermoso como siempre , pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo , una sudadera apretada y ...  
  
-pasa y siéntate- dijo el joven .. pero Duo no se movio , el joven que lo cito el que tenia la cita ...  
  
HEERO!!!!  
  
N/A: jajajaja .. soy mala ... que les parecio , lo iba aser de un solo  
capitulo pero salio de dos .. se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado =) ..  
espero sus reviews!!! .... saludos a los que leyeron mi humilde fic ...  
  
... este fic va dedicado a mi gran amiga de todo corazon Azela , te  
quiero un buen y espero que ya estes mejor cuando leas mi fic , te  
prometi desde hace un buen uno y aquí esta , de seguro ya se te olvido  
¬¬! ... bueno , suerte , animos .... tu amiga ... 


	2. La cita cap I parte II

"LA CITA" 

By _Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H_

Basado en Gundam Wing

Lemon , angst , AU ,

"pensamientos"

-dialogo-

Heero x Duo, Trowa x Duo x Wufei

1x2 , 3x2x5

CAPITULO I .- _La Cita_ – parte 2– 

-Pasa y siéntate –no se movio Duo- al fin ya estas aquí que mas te da – se dio la vuelta para caminar a la cama se sento, vio como Duo pasaba lentamente, cerraba la puerta ...

POV HEERO 

"Que sorpresa te llevaste , amor , hallarme en el cuarto en vez de tu amante , palideciste , te miro y me miras, no sabes como actuar o decir, no me sorprende , sabia lo que estabas haciendo , pensaste que jamas me iba a dar cuenta , caiste en mi trampa , me duele , me duele mucho el haber comprobado que mis sospechas eran ciertas , al abrir esa puerta y verte ahí parado ... lloro por dentro al verte ahí parado , pienso en cuantos amantes tuvistes , dos, cinco , diez, veinte ... me dan celos"

calma no te voy a hacer nada

Heero yo ... –ves como me rio un poco

Imagina que no soy yo

Que? – veo tu cara de no entenderme

Que soy el otro hombre que esperabas ver

No , Heero , te tengo que decir

Un desconocido que te ha escrito una carta y te hizo sentir muchas cosas , en un maldito trozo de papel –veo como lloras, pero no me detengo y continuo- un amante improvisado , misterioso y apasionado que te dio una cita en este hotel ... "te miro , estas llorando , yo tambien lloro Duo , pero no lo puedes ver, ... no puedo creer que hicieras esto , y por que a mi? , yo que te he dado todo , te he amado , te amo todavía , pero me hieres por que? .. pero no te lo digo "

Por que? –fue tu unica respuesta

"por que, yo tambien quiero saber por que me lo haces a mi Duo?"

-Duo , fueron mis manos las que te escribieron la carta "miras mis manos , rio ante ti" han sido mis celos los que te pusieron la trampa "pues mi corazon llora por dentro de saber que me hiciste esto , pero te voy a dejar y me marchare para siempre"

Heero tienes razon , te he estado engañando

-por que?

-....

Duo , por que? , sabes que te amo

No lo se

Esta bien , duo

Que? – "veo que no lo puedes creer que te dijiera eso

Sabes , Duo , te juro , te lo juro que esta es la ultima vez que te burlas de mi , que me engañas y me hieras ... sabes que rayos senti al verte ahí parado en esa puerta , rezando que no fueras tu , mis manos te escribieron la maldita carta , para ti!!! , tu pensaste que era uno de tus amantes , veniste a la cita para acostarte con el!!! , ni siquiera sabias nada de el y aun asi veniste

Asi siempre es – "me dices con la cabeza gacha , pero te entendi perfectamente"

Maldita sea , Duo!! ... "camino a la puerta y apago la luz te sorprendes lo veo en tu miarada , camino hacia a ti , te abrazo y te digo al oido" desnudate ahora – "siento que te tensas , empiezo a desabrocharte el pantalon , meto mi mano y agrarro tu miembro , oigo que gimes, sonrio y te digo" –y hazme el amor como lo haces con esos amantes ... no te burlaras de mi ni me engañaras nunca mas , Duo .. "te beso" ...

_POV DUO_

"cuando se abrio la puerta , eras tu Heero , tu mirada se clavo en mi, palideci y me puse muy nervioso ... como rayos iba a saber que eras tu el quien me habia escrito la carta , me dijiste que pasara , yo no me pude mover .. tu impresión e sorprendio mucho , te sentaste en la cami y po fin camine despacio cerrando la puerta tras de mi , me miras ...no se que decirte un perdon? , o lo siento? ... pense que jamas te ibas a dar cuentas que yo iba a seguir viéndolos , que tonto fui, me descubriste, me he burlado de ti y engañado , nop se que me vayas a ser , me dices cosas que no entiendo , que imagine que eres mi amante? , no te entiendo heero ... me dices cosas y lloro , lloro por que todo lo que dices es cierto, tiendes toda la razon mi unica respuesta es un por que? , un no lo se ... después me dices esta bien .. no , no!! Esta bien!!! , heero te amo!!!! , te amo demasiado pero no se por que lo hago , te sorprendes que no conozco nada de mis amantes , siempre ha sido asi , siempre es asi .... me gritas y me abrazas ... que me desnude me tenso lo sientes por que te siento, pero las siguientes palabras no las creo que te haga el amor? , que te lo hagas como mis amantes? , te abrazo pero lloro , lloro en silencio , mis lagrimas te mojan, me besas , eres tantierno y lindo , Heero que haras? , que me haras? ; me desnudas me besas recorres todo mi cuerpo , agarras miembro , y empiezas a masturbarme , gimo , grito tu nombre , lo metes a tu boca , te agarro la cabeza para acelerar el ritmo ... después de un momento me vengo en tu boca , después haces que yo mismo me pruebe besándome , siento tu excitación , con mis manos desabrocho tu pantalon , lo agarro empiezo a masaheralo gimes , te beso , pero .. "

-imagina que soy tu mejor amante , hazme el amor – "me dices"

"no digo nada, sigo con mi trabajo , te vienes , termino de quitarte la ropa , mepongo encima de ti te adentras en mi poco a poco , ....gimo y gimes ... subo y bajo despacio pero estanto placer que tu haces que yo acelere el ritmo , siento comotu mano me masturba, para que lleguemos igual ... gritas minombre con un teamo , yo igual te lo digo , siento tu liquido caliente en mi y eso hace que yo me venga , estamos agitados los dos , te levantas , te separas de mi ... veo que te diriges al baño para asearte ... regresas vestido y me dices "adios" , no""" lloro y no te dejo ir"

POV HEERO

"me hiciste el amor, va a ser la ultima vez que me lo hagas , me voy a asearme , me visto .... en el baño , me veo en el espejo y veo que me salen lagrimas , lloro lloro por que te voy a dejar para siempre, aunque me duela el lama, ... no puedo seguir con esto ... duo , te amo , pero .. me hieres"

-adios . Duo para siempre - "lloras y me abrazas"

-no Heero por favor te amo

-lo siento quedate con el apartamento , solo voy por mis cosas

-pero...

-pero nada Duo , no te burlaras de mi nunca mas . te digo con la mirada fria

-heero , perdon!!!

-lo acepto , aceptu tu perdon y adios

Heero abraza y besa a Duo desnudo ... antes de cerrar la puerta ve a su esposo duo por ultima vez , la cierra y le cae una lagrima , pero esa lagrima va a ser la ultima que derrame por su Duo ....

... a los pocos meses , se dicto el divorcio entre Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy ... heero reinicio su vida y Duo .. Duo ..... nada ....

N/A: .. holazos!!! .. primero gracias por leer mi fic, y perdon por no haberlo actualizado , pero problemas pero aquí esta , espero sea de suagrado y que haya cumplido con lo que se imaginaban ... ahora a contestar reviews:

primero le quiero pedir una disculpa a la primera persona que me mando el primer review por este fanfic , ya que nose que paso pero fanfiction me borro el comentario , pero lo lei y quiero agradecer y perdon , no recuerdo su nombre , debi apuntarlo pero lo deje , te pido una disculpa .. y espero te haya gustado este capitulo .. muichas gracias pro tu review ¡!!! ...

Akane Himura ... un lindo chico promiscuo!! ... ) .. nadie se resiste , gracias por tu comentario y espero te haya gustado este capitulo y perdon por hacerlas esperara tanto ...

Kaira-san ... aquí esta el siguiente ... perdon por la espera!!! )

Dark Angel 02 ... el publico es primero , pero no pude por falta de tiempo , hubiera hecho un 3x2 , pero la idea ya estaba hecha , pero lo tendre en cuenta para un futurofanfic ... gracias por tu comentario y de nuevo perdon por la tardanza..

Kinyoubi ... si , infidelidad!!! .. en este fanfic , me encanto ,.. no agrado mucho en es trio , pero para la idea estuvo bien ... no cabia un quatre ahí ) .... espero te haya gustado este encuentro , gracias por tus comentarios y perdon por hacerte esperar ....


End file.
